


My Beautiful Life

by Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes/pseuds/Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The other boys are mentioned in this one shot. This has been posted on my Wattpad as well. This is my own work, hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Beautiful Life

**Author's Note:**

> The other boys are mentioned in this one shot. This has been posted on my Wattpad as well. This is my own work, hope you like it.

Louis,

I remember the day you told me we were having a baby. I was shocked yet ecstatic. We were having a baby together. I didn’t think it would happen so quickly but boy was I happy. I remember we spent the rest of the afternoon talking about what our beautiful son or daughter would look like. You were hoping to have a son who looked exactly like me while I wanted a little girl who was just like her dad.

I also remember the first time we both went to the doctors together. I was so nervous but I could tell you were even worse. You were so shaky you were almost sick. We both held each others hand and calmed each other down. We were getting strange looks from some couples in the room, but we just ignored them, we were happy and that was that.

Every time we went to the doctors we knew what the process was, we didn’t have to be scared or worried. When we told the boys they were so happy for us. I remember how they fought over what the sex of the baby would be and who would be the favourite uncle and who would get to be the godfather. I couldn’t help but laugh and hug each of them.

I clearly remember that time when we found out that our baby was a girl. I couldn’t help but jump for joy. The doctor left and I couldn’t contain my excitement. I grabbed your waist and spun you around while trying not to hurt you and the baby.

Over the next few weeks I started seeing a change in you, you weren’t smiling anymore and you were always lying in bed crying. I didn’t know what to do, I tried everything. I was so worried for not only your health but the baby’s. Those weeks were the hardest to deal with. I couldn’t take it anymore I had to call your mum and the boys to see if they could help. Even they couldn’t get you out of bed and smiling again.

I remember that day when you became better. It came as a shock to me when you were up and making breakfast for me. It was unusual for you to do that. I couldn’t help wonder what made you happier than before. I sat down across from you on one of the bar stools and waited for you to stop cooking. When you set the plate down in front of me you made your way round to the other side of the bar and sat on one of the stools. You looked at me with a confused look on your face, then turned around and started texting your mum. I was confused but didn’t make anything of it. It was great to see you happy again.

I remember the night after Niall’s birthday party we just got home from a great night out. I was just about to get in the shower when I heard you yell my name, I completely forgot my towel and ran down the stairs to where you were. I just got down the stairs when I heard you yelp in pain. I looked at you not knowing what happened when you told me your water broke and the baby was coming.

I quickly grabbed the bag we packed the week before and grabbed my shirt and jeans not bothering to fix my hair. We ran to the car and headed to the hospital, once we got there a nurse bought you a wheelchair and wheeled you way after I told her what the situation was. I sat on one of the plastic chairs and rung the boys, Simon and Paul. They came as quickly as they could. They ran through those doors faster that ive ever seen them run.

About 2 hours later the nurse came in with a huge smile on her face, she then told us all we could go and see you and our baby girl. I couldn’t contain my excitement and ran straight down the hall to your room. You were lying there with a pink blanket cradled in your arms, I made my way to you and our daughter. When I got to you I broke down in tears, I couldn’t believe how much our daughter looked like me. I always thought she would look like you.

She had beautiful brown eyes and beautiful chestnut brown hair. I couldn’t believe that she was ours. I was so protective of her, I wouldn’t even let you hold her after you gave her to me. I didn’t even let you pick the name.

Naliah May Tomlinson-Malik, our beautiful bundle of joy.

**Present Day**

I finished and looked straight in to the crowd. Out of the corner of my eye I can see my family and Louis all silently crying. I look straight at Louis and Naliah. Naliah is smiling like always, she’s just like her father. Louis is crying as well. I didn’t think my speech was that interesting but everyone seemed to look interested. I walk off the stage and towards Louis, I grab his chin and lean towards him and give him a sweet kiss.

“Now for the first dance as Mr. and Mr. Tomlinson Malik” I grabbed Louis hand and led him to the dance floor. I looked around at everybody until my eyes land on Naliah sitting with her uncles giggling at anything and everything they say.

Just when I think my life couldn’t get any better. I have a beautiful daughter and great husband. I can see many more happy moments to come.


End file.
